Things you never knew
by Officer BudBabe
Summary: Rated G for now. Two fifteen year olds fall into Rivendell and meet young versions of Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, and someone else I made up. My POV on Arwen's life and the sister we never knew about. VERY loosely based on Pride and Prejudice.
1. A most atypical morning dude

~Prologue~  
  
~Story told by Mariette Winters~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Marie! Are you going up to Drama?"  
  
I smiled as my best friend Vikki skidded into Lundy common room.  
  
"Well I figured I'm here, I may as well."  
  
I slammed my locker door quickly to prevent a book avalanche. Linking arms with Vikki we stepped outside into the chilly December air.  
  
"Only one exam left, eh?" Vikki was completely hyperactive and that made me smile.  
  
"Yep. Should be a doozy." I replied, tilting my face up to the wintry sun and screwing up my eyes. Our last GCSE mock exam was in two days and Vikki, I and four others had been working on our piece for two months straight and we were pretty damn proud of it.  
  
Our teacher Mr. Kelson was a nice guy. Everyone took the piss because he believed in us and that we could do better. I mean, come on, this was England. You were a priss if you were naturally nice. It's just not in the true spirit of being British is it?  
  
Vikki and I wandered into the studio, waving apologetically to Mr. Kelson and seating ourselves in the class circle.  
  
"Nice to see you two. I was just saying that in this double lesson today, before you go off into your groups, we're going to try a form of relaxation to get you all ready to work, OK?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other sceptically. Well, you suggest meditation to a bunch of fifteen year olds, what reaction were you expecting?  
  
Mr. Kelson told us to lie on the floor however we felt comfortable. I chose to lie on my side between Vikki and Andy, another guy in our group.  
  
Mr. Kelson sat in his teacher's chair in the middle of the room. He told us to shut our eyes and visualize ourselves falling through blackness. We did and I was suddenly overcome with images of 'Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey'. I started to giggle. Vikki was obviously thinking the same thing because she was also sniggering uncontrollably.  
  
"Hey Bill?" I gasped between giggles in the best surfer accent I could do, "What do we do now Dude?"  
  
Vikki pretended to think for a minute, "Uh... You wanna play twenty questions?"  
  
"Oh OK! I got one!"  
  
"OK. Are you... mineral?"  
  
"... uh... Yeah!"  
  
"Are you a tank?"  
  
"Whoa! Yeah!" I reached out for Vikki's hand and we tickled each other's palm whilst faithfully waiting for that famous guitar riff.  
  
"Girls; Concentrate please." How long Mr Kelson had been standing over us, I'll never know.  
  
Rather than risk our necks, Vikki and I settled down and began to concentrate. Mr. Kelson began talking, telling us what to imagine. I found myself ignoring him and beginning to fall asleep.  
  
~End of prologue~  
  
What do you think? Please review and tell me if there is any point in going on. I know I haven't got to any Middle earth bits yet but you know I was saving that for the next chapter!! 


	2. Arwen and Aredhel

Hope you liked the prologue! Although judging by the reviews I'd say one kind of rude reviewer didn't.  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Your worst nightmare13: OK, So only most of that review was a constructive criticism... those, you know... being the rules and everything. Thank you for the part that actually told me what I could do though. If you look back at the authors notes-Which aren't really authors notes, the correct term would be 'Legal crap' (Which unfortunately you have to have at the beginning of a fic or you get sued) You'll notice I removed Arwen (Change of plot) and replaced 'Fifteen year olds' with 'young' or 'younger' It just took a while to load up because you have to wait twenty four hours and I just posted the story yesterday.  
  
Elfobsession2931: I'm glad you're enthusiastic over it all! I'm really enjoying writing the fic (Even though some think it's a Mary-Sue... What the hell IS a Mary-sue anyway? People have told me that some of my characters are but have always declined to tell me what they are) But anyway... Enjoy the chapter!!  
  
ElenwenDutari: Oh Jeezy Chreezy... sorry about all that. If you go back and look I did change it yesterday in the vain hope that it might intercept the original chapter and then nobody would notice I had to change it. But thank you for being impressed! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Spedyedie: Hey! Thank you for all of your advice and I'm going to try and follow it as closely as possible! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
~Chapter one~  
  
~Story told By Mariette Winters~  
  
~~~~~  
  
I yawned and stretched my legs, hearing my muscles creak and my joints crack. I looked around and suddenly felt that I did not like what I saw.  
  
I was lying in a garden. The sun was beating down and there was somebody next to me snoring their little heart out. It could only be Vikki really.  
  
The smells around me were divine and the birds chirped a beautiful little song in there tree. However, I was still filled with a strong sense of uneasiness, probably to do with the fact that no matter how hard I pinched my arm I still didn't wake up.  
  
I crawled over to Vikki and began to shake her awake. Somewhere nearby a stream gurgled and a child laughed. Now I was sat up I could see further on than the grass and trees and plants.  
  
Beyond the garden there was a beautiful city, something so divine and heavenly a lot of us can only dream about it. There is no way I can do it justice here so I won't even try.  
  
I continued to shake Vikki. She can sleep very heavily when she wants to.  
  
"Wassa matter?" she grumbled, turning away from me, covering her face with her dark hair.  
  
"The matter, Vikki, the matter is that we aren't in the Drama studio anymore! We're not even at school anymore!"  
  
Vikki idly opened one eye and sat up so quickly we whacked each other on the head.  
  
"Where are we?" Said Vikki rubbing the spot that my forehead had collided with.  
  
"I don't know Vikki. I'll just get my satellite navigation system out of my bra shall I?" I said testily while massaging my now aching forehead. This was so not the time for this.  
  
Vikki opened her mouth to argue when a voice interrupted us, "Who are you?"  
  
We looked up to see two guys who looked a little older than us, maybe sixteen or seventeen. One had dark hair and a solid build. The other had long blonde hair and a very lithe build. A slight breeze blew both boys' hair away from their faces a little and I suddenly spotted that they both had pointy ears.  
  
I stood pulling Vikki up with me and said "Um... We're lost, actually. If you could tell us where we are that would be really good."  
  
The dark boy drew himself up to his full height and said, "What is your business in Rivendell?"  
  
"Business? No business, honest. We didn't mean to end up here if you must know." Stated Vikki simply. I nodded.  
  
"We had better take you to my father. Come on." The dark haired boy beckoned us and we followed him and the blond haired boy with pointy ears. I would have had more time to appreciate the celestial sites and sounds if I hadn't been trying to quell the uneasy nausea that was pleading to be noticed in my stomach. I dug my nails into my palm and prayed to whatever God was on duty that I didn't throw up.  
  
We followed them into the city and up many staircases, finally ending in a library that would make Disney's Beauty and the beast blush in shame. A man with long Dark hair was seated at the desk studying a book intently.  
  
"Atar." The boy stated simply. The man looked up and I was surprised to see that this man also had pointy ears.  
  
"We found these girls in the West Gardens. They say they do not know where they are."  
  
The man stood up and looked at us for a long time. I got uneasy and began plaiting my fingers, while Vikki shifted from foot to foot like a three year old needing the toilet.  
  
Then the man did something we never expected.  
  
He hugged us.  
  
It sort of started out with him smiling. And then a few tears escaped from his eyes. Then he grabbed us and crushed us into a big bear hug. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the two boys look at each other in confusion. Over the man's shoulder I could see Vikki with a look of wide eyed panic on her face and probably would have bust a gut laughing if he hadn't been hugging me too.  
  
Finally he pulled back and smiled at us, "Welcome home."  
  
"But... This isn't our home," I pointed out gently, "We don't even know where this is."  
  
The man looked at us carefully, decided we weren't joking and told the two boys to hurry and get Elladan and Elrohir, whatever that was.  
  
"Atar, who are they?" said the dark haired boy.  
  
"I will explain all to you Finwë. Do you not see that Legolas is just as confused as you are?" Said the man-I remember being puzzled and wondering if he was referring to the blond boy with pointy ears.  
  
The dark haired boy (Now named Finwë) looked at his friend and nodded. They left and the man motioned for Vikki and me to sit down. We shot each other looks of misgiving and made an unspoken agreement as we lowered ourselves into the plush seats that at the first sign of anything that may end in rape or otherwise, we were going to run like the wind on steroids.  
  
The man seated himself behind the desk once more and stared at us for a long while again.  
  
"As soon as the two of you walked into this room, it was as though a great weight was lifted from my heart and there was light once more. I must ask you though. Do you remember anything of this place? Anything of me?"  
  
He looked first at Vikki, who shook her head, then at me. I felt that I was letting this man's balloon of hope deflate completely but I also shook my head.  
  
The man sighed, "The spell worked better than we hoped then. It seems we are back at the beginning."  
  
The man stood and walked to the window. He stared out over the city as far as his eyes could see. He was silent for a long while and then he began to speak.  
  
"My name is Lord Elrond. I am ruler of this city. You are in Rivendell, city of elves. This is your Home, and always has been. I sense strongly that this will come as a shock to you but... I am your father." (A/N: Cue the heavy breathing, Darth.)  
  
I sat up then. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Vikki frozen in her position, a lock of dark hair nervously wound around her finger.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked, casting a glance at me, "We're not even sisters. How can you be our father?"  
  
Just then the door swung open and Legolas and Finwë came in with two boys at their heels. They looked older then us, but younger than Legolas and Finwë, if you catch my drift. (A/N: I did the appropriate sums and it turns out that Legolas is the oldest, and since Finwë is an OC, so is he)  
  
Lord Elrond told the four boys to sit down and as they took seats, Lord Elrond introduced them to us.  
  
"This is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. He and His father are here visiting Rivendell for a short while," Lord Elrond gestured to the Blond haired boy who had been one of the ones to discover us in the gardens. Legolas gave a short bow before sitting down.  
  
Lord Elrond turned to the other three boys, "This is Finwë, Elladan and Elrohir," He said gesturing to each one in turn, "They are my sons... and your brothers." He added quietly, even though everyone heard him.  
  
"Atar... Do you mean that our sisters have come home?" asked Elrohir, his voice slightly strangled.  
  
This was far fetched even for me. And I was possibly the most ludicrous person on the planet.  
  
"Hang on a minute," I found myself interrupting, "This is impossible. How can this all happen?" The confusion in my voice matched Vikki's expression. This was probably the most bizarre, out of the ordinary thing myself or Vikki had ever encountered. It was like something from a book... (A/N: Just so you know I'm not doing that whole 'Gadzooks! We're in a book!' type thing. I just thought it would be funny to frustrate the plot)  
  
"This is very peculiar." Put in Vikki, "How can we be your daughters? Like I said... we're not even sisters and where we come from now we're only children who already have fathers. Surely we would remember maybe just a diminutive part of this?"  
  
Lord Elrond stayed silent for a moment. "Come with me," he said finally, "There are things you must see."  
  
Telling the four boys to stay in the study, Lord Elrond led Vikki and me outside and through a courtyard. I could smell Magnolia in bloom and breathed a great lungful.  
  
Through several hallways we wandered and out into another courtyard, where we stopped. A fountain stood in the centre of it and a stone bench was almost veiled in blossom. It looked divine.  
  
Lord Elrond pointed up to a small stone Balcony perhaps eighteen feet above the ground. It was slightly masked due to the Ivy growing across it, shimmering in the sun. This was apparently my quarters. Next to it was a completely clear terrace. Vikki was told this had been her quarters. Lord Elrond told me that when I was younger I had requested the gardeners to let the ivy grow on my balcony while Vikki had not liked it.  
  
"If you will stop for a moment and endeavor to recall any memories?" Lord Elrond gestured toward the stone bench. Vikki and I sat while he stood.  
  
For a long while I just stared around at me drinking everything in, convinced this was the very first time I had ever been here. The sound of the fountain, the feel of the breeze – it was all new to me.  
  
I could tell Vikki was thinking the same thing because she was fidgeting, desperately uncomfortable with the situation.  
  
Seeing the white violets growing in one of the flower beds I slowly got to my feet, walked over and picked one. Smiling at the sweet dewy scent I sat myself on the edge of the fountain and gently lowered the flower into the water. It floated for a while, like one of those aromatherapy candles that you put in water. Suddenly I had the most incredible feeling of –  
  
"-Déjà vu!" I heard Vikki exclaim. I turned to see her look straight at the flower.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" I asked.  
  
"I just... I feel like I can remember seeing you do that before..." Vikki breathed. We both looked to Lord Elrond. He smiled slightly.  
  
"Come, there is still much to see."  
  
Lord Elrond led us to our respective quarters. Looking into Vikki's first, the pair of us were rendered speechless.  
  
There was a queen sized four poster bed situated in the middle of the room bathed in the deepest ocean blues and lavenders. A silver dressing table sat against one wall and a Chaise lounge was placed in front of the French windows where beautiful sea green drapes hung. The whole room was light and airy, full of serenity and peace. On one wall there were two doors next to each other. One led to a bathroom and the other to what was apparently my room.  
  
My room was a huge shock as well. Never had I seen anything so beautiful in my entire life.  
  
Against one wall was a queen sized bed with cream coverings, but an enormous pile of throw pillows in the most amazing oranges, reds and brushed gold had created a splash of color. At the end of the bed in place of a Pine trunk that Vikki had, I noticed that there was a sort of cushioned bench seat in a muted gold. Burnt orange drapes garlanded the French windows and a light pine dressing table that matched the floor boards was pushed up against a wall. I also had a Chaise lounge, I noticed, but it was cream and in a different place. A soft red rug covered the floorboards.  
  
"You planned the rooms yourselves, do you not remember?" I heard Lord Elrond ask gently, "We called this room-"  
  
"-The sunset room." I breathed from out of nowhere. A soon as it was out of my mouth I almost had heart attack. Vikki looked as though she could be heading that way as well.  
  
Lord Elrond gave a half smile, "That is right, although it was in Elvish. Annun Naur is its name."  
  
Vikki suddenly turned to him, "Hang on a minute. If this is true-And I'm not saying it is-does that mean... does that mean... we're – we're elves?"  
  
I understood where Vikki was coming from on that. In all the chaos of everything we hadn't time to question Lord Elrond when he told us that Rivendell was a city of elves.  
  
Lord Elrond smiled, "Yes, this does mean that you are elves."  
  
Something struck me then, "But... we don't look like elves."  
  
"All will be explained to you if you will accompany me back to the study, where I believe my sons and Prince Legolas are still waiting."  
  
When we arrived back the four of them were waiting patiently, something neither I nor Vikki were accustomed to. (If you've never been to a school in Britain you won't know what I'm talking about) Also, another woman was sat in there. She was possibly the most exquisite person I'd ever seen. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Vikki's jaw drop.  
  
She looked at us with her bright blue eyes and suddenly I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt... happy? Good. I felt good. Like when you found out you aced the test you thought you were going to fail.  
  
We turned to looked questioningly at Lord Elrond. He smiled and said "This is your mother, Celebrían."  
  
"We thought we should fetch her, Atar," Said Elrohir.  
  
My mouth was frozen. What do you say to your mother when you first meet her? If, I thought, she is indeed your mother?  
  
But she took care of that. As if in one graceful movement she stood and caught us in a sweeping embrace.  
  
The smell of wild roses and piquin filled my nostrils. It was heavenly.  
  
Celebrían stepped back to look at us, "My daughters," She breathed "You have grown to such beauty."  
  
She was so sweet it was hard not to smile.  
  
We took our seats and Lord Elrond began to explain.  
  
"There is an explanation for why the pair of you do not look like elves or each other for that matter. The story begins three hundred and ninety eight years ago, in the year two hundred and forty one. Elladan and Elrohir were one hundred and two and Finwë was one hundred and fifty four years old. Two daughters were born to my wife and your mother, Celebrían. That was you. But you were in danger. At the time there was a powerful Elf goddess who wished to take your souls so that she would become more powerful. She wished for your souls especially because of the beauty and pure light in each of them. You were raised as elves for two hundred years, but then the danger became too great. With the help of the lady Galadriel, we hid your elfin features and sent you to another world where we knew you would be safe. Now the danger has passed and the goddess has been defeated it is safe for you to come home. Now we may lift the veil that covers your memory, your true features and your true names."  
  
Nobody spoke but as I looked over at Vikki I could tell she was thinking. Hard.  
  
Finally she said, "How old does that make us then?"  
  
I hadn't thought of that. Suddenly, I realised I wasn't fifteen anymore... I was... well... very old.  
  
Lord Elrond said "You are both three hundred and ninety eight years old."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
There was silence again for a few moments and then something struck me, "What do you mean 'our true names'?"  
  
Lord Elrond gave a half smile, "The names you were given at birth are not the same names you carry now. Your name," He said looking at Vikki, "Is Arwen. You are the Evenstar of our people. Your name," He said turning to me, "Is Aredhel. We always called you Tinuviel."  
  
"Why?" I asked quietly, not knowing a single thing about elves.  
  
"Because it is Elvish for Nightingale," Said a quiet voice. I looked over to Celebrían. She smiled at me, "You always sang, night and day."  
  
Vikki looked at me in shock, "She knows you!" She mouthed silently to me. It was true. At school I always sang for the choir and did a couple of school musicals. I didn't think I was very good but the audience seemed to like it.  
  
Lord Elrond interrupted my thoughts by saying, "And now we must lift the veil of untruth and see your true features."  
  
I got worried then. True features? What did I really look like? What if I was ugly? I had become accustomed to my face and rather enjoyed having it around if you know what mean. I didn't think I could handle getting used to another face-Not to mention another name. What did Aredhel mean anyway?  
  
Lord Elrond told Vikki and I to sit facing each other. We did so and he stood over us. When he told us to close our eyes we did so but with a lot of dubious ness. Softly Lord Elrond began to sing;  
  
"Ort sina collo a cait, Ort sina collo a cait, Ort sina collo a cait..."  
  
The words were beautiful and I guessed them to be Elvish or something as I had never heard Spanish quite like that before.  
  
When Lord Elrond told Vikki (Or rather, Arwen) and I to open our eyes I almost screamed.  
  
"You look so different!" We both exclaimed. Vikki looked gorgeous. She had looked lovely before but now she was practically celestial. She had deep violet eyes and porcelain skin. Her long dark hair was now unnaturally shiny for a teenager and she had a divine figure.  
  
We both looked at Lord Elrond, who looked so overjoyed I was afraid his heart might burst.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
After sitting for an hour and discussing our lives (Or the part we could remember) up until then, King Thranduil (Legolas' Father) appeared and we had to leave Lord Elrond, Celebrían and him in the study. The four boys were told to escort us around.  
  
As we walked, Elrohir (I think it was Elrohir) turned to us and said, "If you do not mind me asking, what are you wearing?"  
  
Vikki and I looked down at ourselves. We were wearing our school uniform with a few – ahem – alterations. Thankfully our school didn't make all the girls wear skirts so we were both sporting black bell bottom trousers. Mine were all ripped at the bottom from all the lunch time football matches I had taken part in. We were also wearing white tee shirts (The V necked type with collars) underneath a black V neck sweat shirt. We also had to wear a tie in our house colour. Ours was red but we made a point of not wearing our ties right. At the end of the year before, Vikki and I had started the 'let's wear our ties around our heads' fashion, but this year – after numerous detentions – we had gone for something slightly more subtle but wearing our ties around our necks but not under our collars.  
  
We explained our uniform to them and they looked surprised to say the least. Walking around the gardens that afternoon I have to admit that everything was still strange to me.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sitting at my mirror that night I could barely get over the change in me. My eyes used to be deep green but now they were a Silvery blue and my hair that used to be a honey blond was now a startling brunette. My skin was not porcelain like Vikki's but now slightly tan. I never used to be happy with my figure but now I was curvaceous. I felt strange in this new body. Like I didn't belong.  
  
There was a sudden knock on the adjoining door and Vikki came in.  
  
"Hey." She said quietly, seating herself on the end of the bed, "I can't handle all of this you know. I don't think its right. How can we be elves?"  
  
I didn't know how to answer so I just shook my head.  
  
"I mean, I thought Lord Elrond said he was going to make us remember? Why don't we remember?"  
  
I went to join Vikki on the seat next to the bed, "Maybe there's nothing to remember. Maybe he's got the wrong people."  
  
"How could he be wrong Mariette? Look at us."  
  
We sat in silence for a few moments. I kicked the rug slightly. It moved easily and a dark shadow on the floor came into view. I frowned and moved the rug a little more.  
  
On the wooden floorboards there was a dark stain, about as big as a dinner plate. Until now all of it had been covered by the rug.  
  
I knelt down on the floor, motioning for Vikki to join me. Gently I reached out and touched the stain.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Have you got the paint, Arwen?" I called out. Elladan, Elrohir and I had led the paper out upon the floor and were waiting patiently for Arwen to return with the blue paint. We had seen a portrait in the hall and thought we could do better.  
  
"Yes, I'm coming, be patient." Came Arwen's gentle tone. Walking in slowly with a pot full of blue paint she placed it on the floor, at the same time knocking the pot of black paint over. It spilled all over the floor in an inky puddle.  
  
Running into the bathroom Elrohir and I seized a cloth from the side and tried to wipe the worst of it up. After a while we realised that there was going to be a black imprint on the floor forever. Covering it up with my rug we made an agreement that we would never tell father.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
I looked at the stain, then at Vikki, then at the stain again.  
  
"Wow."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jeezy Chreezy that took bloody ages!!!!!!!! I hope you liked this chapter and thanks again to all of those who reviewed! 


	3. I'll think of a reason later

OK, where did my legal crap go? It was there one minute and gone the next and you know what that means? It means I have to do all my calculations again because that's what was written in THE DISCLAIMER DAMMIT!  
  
I'm sorry. I'm a little grumpy for two reasons. One is that my ears are hurting like hell because I got them pierced for the third time last week and they're still bruised. The other is that it took me half an hour of calculations to get all that right. Grr. Argh.  
  
OK, so here is my disclaimer AGAIN:  
  
Title: Things you never knew  
  
Author: Officer BudBabe  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Mariette, Vikki, Finwë and little bit of the plot. The rest of the characters and the other part of the plot (The better part) Belong to Tolkien enterprises. So there. Also, in this Chapter I dont' own 'I'll think of a reason later' by Lee ann Womack  
  
Summary: Two fifteen year olds fall into Rivendell and meet younger versions of Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir. They discover things about themselves that they never knew... and so the actual plot ensues.  
  
Shout-outs:  
  
Moonshine44: Thanks for the compliment-This chapter is especially for you!  
  
**_Chapter three   
_**

* * *

Staring down at the inky patch on the floor I felt an odd sense of belonging but not belonging, if you know what I mean.  
  
"Jesus." Vikki turned to me, but was at a complete loss for words. I knew the feeling.  
  
The minutes that followed seemed like an eternity. It was like in the movies when none of the actors speak but a really heartfelt song is being played as background music.  
  
It was like a dream. I was there but I wasn't. I felt like I had permanent Goosebumps but I wasn't cold in the slightest. Every tiny noise affected me. I could hear myself breathing and was unnerved by it. In my heart of hearts I knew I was safe inside this room and nothing bad could happen to me, but I wanted nothing more to be back in my world. For once I wanted nothing more to be back in my dangerous, scary, violent world. I wanted nothing more to be curled up on the sofa in my living room, with my baby sister draped across me, asleep. Nothing more than to be with the person I had called Mum for the past fifteen years.  
  
It's a funny thing. Most of us spend our youth wishing we were off somewhere else, exploring some exciting part of another world entirely. But when it happens, we hunger for the familiarity of our own beds and someone who loves us. Someone we have been so used to being around we take them for granted. And when they aren't around anymore, we make empty promises to never take advantage of them again. But we do.  
  
A question tugged at my heart. I turned to Vikki, praying she could give me some sort of answer.  
  
"Where's home, Vikki?"  
  
Vikki mournfully shook her head, "I don't know."  
  
I could feel tears well up and spill from my eyes, "I want to go home."  
  
"Me too."  
  
We were both crying then. Clinging to each other for dear life and crying ourselves blind.  
  
A sudden knock at the door unnerved us. Composing myself and wiping my eyes on my sleeve I slowly got up and answered it.  
  
Lord Elrond was stood outside. He looked concerned, "One of the handmaidens has just told me that there was someone sobbing in here. Are you both alright?"  
  
I shook my head mutely, somehow knowing he wouldn't believe me if I lied.  
  
Lord Elrond entered my room. Upon seeing the pair of us in tears he looked distraught.  
  
"You are still not convinced?" he asked gently.  
  
I sighed and sat down, "It's not that we're not convinced. But it's a hell of a gear change, y'know?"  
  
Lord Elrond as well took a seat, "No, I do not know, but please continue."  
  
I thought for a moment, figuring out how to word my approach to this, "Well... this morning, everything was normal, I mean-the day was normal. We got up, went to school, I failed a maths test-Very normal... And then we're whisked off to this place where everything seems vaguely familiar but the frustrating thing is it doesn't link up."  
  
Lord Elrond nodded, "I see."  
  
I continued, "And now we're here and I guess I believe that we belong here a little but I can't help missing where we used to live. Does that make any sense?"  
  
Lord Elrond nodded. He turned to Vikki, "And how do you feel?"  
  
Vikki shook her head, "I don't know. I'm all confused."  
  
Lord Elrond went silent for a while. He looked like he was thinking very hard, "I would like to strike a deal with the pair of you," he said finally, "All I wish for is to see you happy, and if that means that you go back to the other world and live a mortal life then so be it. But I wish both of you would stay a while in your true home so you are able to make a suitable choice. Will you do this for me?"  
  
Vikki said straight away that she would do that and then they both looked at me.  
  
What Lord Elrond said touched my heart. He was prepared to let one of us, or even both of us go back to the place that up until today we thought of as home just so that we would be happy.  
  
I nodded, "I will. Thank you, Lord Elrond."  
  
Lord Elrond smiled, "Please, call me Father, or Atar."  
  
I frowned, "What does Atar mean?"  
  
"It is Elvish for 'Father'."  
  
"OK." I felt a little stupid that I didn't know my own language but right then I was too tired to dwell on it.  
  
Lord Elrond frowned at my use of the word 'OK' obviously that wasn't a commonly used word in Rivendell, but he didn't mention it.  
  
Soon after he told us to get some rest and bade us goodnight.  
  
After he left Vikki wandered back into her own room and soon enough I could hear her breathing softly in her sleep. Wait... I could hear really well, much better than I could before. This was really strange. I hadn't noticed it before but now I seemed to be plugged into everything around me. Outside I could hear the wind rustling through the trees and it seemed alarmingly close.  
  
Stepping out onto the balcony I stared up into the night sky. The stars were absolutely divine and the moon looked big and friendly. It seemed to be smiling at me. Gazing down into the courtyard I could hear the gentle ripples on the water in the fountain, even though it had been off for a little while.  
  
I held me hand up and splayed my fingers, letting the light breeze run through them. (Now that I think about it, to the untrained eye I must have looked weird) I looked down at myself and wondered how this could have happened.  
  
The nightdress I had found lain out on the bed that evening was beautiful and I felt beautiful in it. It was made from a sort of floaty material and even thought it made me suspect that I must have looked like a jellyfish when I walked I didn't care. It was white and had no slits, nothing to accentuate my bust or legs, no embroidery, no nothing. It was just plain and flowing, running all the way to the floor and dragging a little behind me. I felt a bit like an Angel, although it did make me wonder how I was going to sleep.  
  
I stayed out on the balcony a little longer, trying to quell my miserable thoughts. It was heavenly here and probably somewhere every girl I knew would kill to live, (including me) but there was something missing and even though I knew it was important I couldn't for the life of me think what it was.  
  
Silently I slipped back into my room and slid into bed where I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

As soon as I opened my eyes the sunlight streaming through the French doors hit me like a truck. Someone was knocking at the door. I scrambled out of bed to answer it, forgetting I was wearing the nightdress. Whoever was stood outside would have heard me going 'Sod it!' And then a slam (that would have been me hitting the floor), and then 'Ouch! Jeez!'  
  
I untangled my legs from the quilt and the nightdress and scrambled for the door. Outside was stood a pretty young elf holding a comb and a bar of soap among other things. Her face was contorted in confusion. I tried to smile winningly, and act as my hip wasn't throbbing from where I'd fallen out of bed.  
  
"Um... Good morning?" I said. The young (At least, she might have been young) elf curtsied deeply and said "Good morning Ma'am. Lord Elrond has requested I help you get dressed for the day."  
  
I almost smiled. It was as if Elrond had read my thoughts and he knew that if I tried to dress myself, I would be there all day.  
  
I opened the door and the Elf entered. "What's your name?" I asked.  
  
She turned to me, "My name is Oira, Ma'am."  
  
I held up a hand. The Ma'am thing was too much, "Please call me... um... What's my name again?"  
  
Oira smiled a little "Your name is Aredhel, Ma'am."  
  
I smiled, relieved, "Then if you would be so kind as to call me that."  
  
She curtsied a little, "As you wish."  
  
Oira took me to the wardrobe and asked me to choose a dress for the day. I was filled with dread at the prospect of wearing a dress for a whole day. I looked around longingly for my school uniform but the floor seemed to have swallowed it up.  
  
I begged and pleaded with Oira for over a quarter of an hour on the subject of wearing a dress. I discovered only one thing. Oira may look cute but when it comes to wearing dresses, she's about as cute and soft as O.J Simpson.  
  
Finally I consented to wearing a Cyan gown. It dropped straight to the floor and had a sort of Muslin over gown that made it shimmer. The neckline dipped and the sleeves flared from the elbow. When I stared in the mirror I frowned at my reflection and Oira, who was stood behind me brushing my hair, frowned straight back at me.  
  
Oira fashioned my hair in a long braid, which she then wound around my head like a crown, leaving a few wispy bits at the front. I looked quite pretty actually.  
  
After Oira had finished my hair she gently nudged me out of my room, telling me to go down to breakfast as 'Lady Arwen' would be waiting for me there. My mind immediately went into slow motion because I couldn't figure out who she meant. Once I had established it was Vikki she had been talking about I mentally slapped myself on the forehead and went off to find wherever breakfast was held.  
  
And promptly got lost.  
  
I think I must have wandered around in circles for a while, hoping that no one would send out a search party for me because... well, how embarrassing would that be?  
  
As I ended up in the courtyard by my quarters for the third time I sat down on the wall of the fountain and heaved a great sigh.  
  
"This cannot be good." I said to no one in particular but myself. I sat for what must have been a good ten minutes, just daydreaming and humming nervously away to myself.  
  
A sudden noise behind me made me jump about three feet in the air. I turned to see one of the boys who had found Vikki and me in the Garden the day before.  
  
"Lady Aredhel?"  
  
I stood, "I beg your pardon?"  
  
The boy straightened and said, "You are Lady Aredhel are you not?"  
  
Shit. I'd forgotten my name again. I was going to have to find a permanent marker or a sticky label or something.  
  
"I am. Sorry," I smiled sheepishly, "Still getting used to my new name. You're Prince.... Oh. I've forgotten that too. Sorry."  
  
The Prince looked a little taken aback, "I am Prince Legolas, Lady." He said coldly "I was told to come and fetch you as Lord Elrond grew worried. Finwë and Elrohir are also looking for you. " He looked at me like this was supposed to mean something.  
  
I frowned. Again. I was getting a headache from all this frowning, "Who?"  
  
I could tell that inwardly Prince Legolas was sighing impatiently, "Your Brothers?"  
  
Anxiety griped at my stomach, as it always did in situations like that, but the feeling was quickly taken over by indignance. I was trying to remember all this but it was sort of a big change and I was annoyed with this uppity prince for not respecting that. I decided that two could play on the ice- elf-o-meter and flashed him a sugar sweet smile.  
  
"Right, right, sorry about that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am rather late."  
  
I then flounced past him and was about to make a dramatic exit and then closed my eyes in horror. I still didn't know where I was going.  
  
I slowly turned and looked at Prince Legolas from under my eyebrows, "You wouldn't happen to know where Breakfast was would you?"  
  
He looked at me, a smile playing on his lips, "I can accompany you if you wish."  
  
I could feel a blush creeping up my neck and I shook with silent indignance. That wasn't fair! He wasn't allowed to be cold toward me and then act all gentlemanly. It was completely against the rules.  
  
"If you could, please." I muttered through gritted teeth. Prince Legolas stepped forward and offered his arm to me. I took it and linked my arm through his skeptically.  
  
The route to breakfast, I discovered, was embarrassingly simple. Really. Even for me. As Prince Legolas and I stepped through the door into the hall I took my arm back and murmured "Thank you."  
  
Prince Legolas took my hand and brought it briefly to his lips. Even in my angered state, I had to admit, that was pretty sweet of him.  
  
"Anytime, I would be happy to be of assistance Lady Aredhel."  
  
I have to confess I was more than a little surprised about that. He stood up straight and walked away to sit down in his place. I let my eyes rove over the people eating and spotted Vikki - Or Arwen as she is called from now on.  
  
I hurried to sit beside her in the empty place she had obviously saved for me. I sent her an apologetic glance as I sat down and began to tell her all about that morning's events.  
  
I was just getting to the part where Prince Legolas had discovered me by the fountain when Lord Elrond stood and cleared his throat.  
  
"Now that the appropriate listeners have arrived," He glanced at me, who turned beet red, "I can make the joyful announcement that Arwen and Aredhel, darling daughters of my dear wife and myself have finally come home. I would like to propose a toast and wish them love and happiness throughout their lives. There will be a great ball tomorrow in honor of their return!"  
  
Everyone cheered and then tried to crane their necks to catch sight of us. It was sort of unnerving. I wasn't used to being watched by so many people unless they were in an audience and it was dark.  
  
Breakfast ended soon after that and Finwë and Elladan (I think it was Elladan) caught up with us.  
  
"Father wishes to see you." Finwë addressed me breathlessly, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
For the first time that day I felt at ease with someone I had met in that goddamned place and smiled sweetly, "I slept quite well, thank you. Why does Lord Elrond want to see me?"  
  
Arwen nudged me and said "I think it might be the fact that you were so late for breakfast."  
  
My heart sank, "Now that I couldn't help. I got lost."  
  
"Suuure." Arwen looked at me doubtfully with her eyes but a smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"What?" I asked suspiciously. Finwë and Elladan were smiling now.  
  
"Mari-Aredhel... We saw you come in with Prince Legolas." Arwen was turning a little pink from where she was trying so hard not to laugh.  
  
I gasped, "You can't be serious! He was really rude to me."  
  
Arwen frowned and for a second I thought I could see Vikki shining through a little, "Well you must have resolved it before you got to Breakfast because that kiss on the hand was rather friendly don't you think?"  
  
I opened my mouth to retort but sighed instead, "Yeah. I don't understand it either." I turned to Finwë, "Where does Lord Elrond want to see me?"  
  
"He is in his library. Would you like me to show you the way there?"  
  
I nodded, eager not to be lost again.

* * *

Finwë escorted me up to Lord Elrond's study and told me he would wait outside and then accompany me to the East gardens, where Arwen would be with Elladan, Elrohir and Prince Legolas. My heart sank at the mention of the prince's name but I tried not to show it.  
  
I knocked on the door and turned the handle gently as soon as I heard the command, 'Come in.'  
  
Lord Elrond was sat as his desk, a heavy tome in his lap. Lady Celebrían sat in an armchair not far away looking at her hands. They looked up as soon as I entered.  
  
"Aredhel, you look beautiful today." Lady Celebrían said to me gently. I blushed, "Thank you, "I said softly, "You look very beautiful too."  
  
I was still having trouble believing that the divine woman sat not four feet away from myself was my mother. She smiled at me and Lord Elrond motioned for me to sit.  
  
"I'm sorry I was so late to breakfast this morning. I got really lost and went around in circles for rather a long time..." I stammered as I seated myself.  
  
Lord Elrond held up a hand to silence me, "Please do not apologize Aredhel. It's quite acceptable as you have been here but a day. I called you in here to express a concern I still have about your belief that you belong here."  
  
I was silent for a moment, thinking really hard about what I had to say here. Finally I opened my mouth;  
  
"I'm not saying that I don't believe my true past lies here. I just... isn't it natural to express a wish not to let go of something familiar? And in turn isn't that what makes you disbelieve everything new? This is a big change and I'm not sure I can handle it all immediately."  
  
Lord Elrond nodded, "I see your argument... What would you wish me do?"  
  
I was touched by his concern... I think it was then that I started to truly believe his love for his daughters, "Isn't it more what I can do for you?" I asked, "The only thing standing in the way of me finding Aredhel is the mental block that makes me forget her. I think what I need to do now is to get rid of that block and you can have your daughter back."  
  
"Does this mean that you believe that you are of truly elf kind?" Lady Celebrían stood and moved toward me. She cupped my face in her soft hand.  
  
I was captivated by her beauty, which was even more accentuated by the unshed tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"I think so... what happens if I can't remember though?" I voiced my fear. Lord Elrond smiled.  
  
"With your consent, we will cross that bridge when we come to it."  
  
"What about Vik-Arwen? Did you say the same thing to her?" I had to know.  
  
Lord Elrond nodded, "It is a strange thing. I see a lot of you in each other. The bravery, the purity and the beauty you own is reflected in each other, and yet couldn't be more different. You are both truly unique."

* * *

I left the study on an absolute high. Things were finally starting to make a little more sense. Finwë was waiting for me and I flashed him a brilliant smile to show my happy mood. He didn't ask what I had spoken to Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían about. I guessed this was because he and the twins had already pumped Arwen for information and come up with nothing.  
  
We walked to the west gardens where I could hear Arwen's musical laugh running over everything. I smiled. Vikki had laughed just like that and it gave me comfort to hear something familiar. I made a mental note to talk to her later about what I had spoken to Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían about.  
  
As soon as Arwen saw me she flew towards me and pulled me into one of our special greeting hugs. It was then that I realized we had been friends for so long we almost were like sisters. I could see over her shoulder that Elladan, Elrohir, Finwë and Prince Legolas were looking confused.  
  
Arwen led me over to the stone wall she had been sat on. It was in a pretty little spot, under a huge cherry blossom tree. The smell was absolutely amazing and I could see little bits of blossom in Arwen's hair already.  
  
My heart felt considerably lighter after I had spoken Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían and I could feel the worried ridges in my brow that had been giving me a tension headache ease up a great deal.  
  
"I was just telling everyone how you sang 'I'll think of a reason later' for that talent contest..." Arwen trailed off as she noticed my face. I could hear Finwë laughing behind me.  
  
"Do I sense an amusing tale?"  
  
"No." I said quickly, although I could feel my face heating up.  
  
"Oh Please sing it for us?" begged... Elrohir? I was definitely going to have to make name tags. I shook my head stubbornly, "No chance." I muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh why not?" said Arwen 'innocently'.  
  
"You know very well why not." I said quietly "Putting on the country accent makes my throat sore."  
  
"Just one verse and the chorus then? Please?" I could tell Arwen wasn't going to leave me alone so I sighed resolutely and began to sing;  
  
_'I heard he was goin' to marry some girl from Denver  
  
Then my sister came over had the Sunday paper with her  
  
There was the girl on the social page,  
  
Lookin' in love and all engaged  
  
We decided she don't take very good picture  
  
It may be my family's redneck nature  
  
Rubbin' off bringin' out unladylike behavior  
  
It sure ain't Christian to judge a stranger  
  
But I don't like her  
  
She may be an angel who spends all winter  
  
Bringin' the homeless blankets an' dinner  
  
A regular Nobel peace prize winner  
  
But I really hate her  
  
I'll think of a reason later...'  
  
_I stopped and had to laugh because that song has always struck me as really funny. I could see Arwen was laughing behind her hands as well. My laugh quickly turned into a cough however as singing in a country accent always makes my throat tickle.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, however, I could see Prince Legolas frowning disapprovingly. I sighed inwardly and turned to him, "What troubles you Prince Legolas?"  
  
He looked surprised that I had remembered his name and his ice blue gaze rested on me, "That is a rather vulgar song, if I am asked my opinion."  
  
There was a silence between the six of us. I gathered myself, "That is because you haven't heard the entire song, Prince Legolas. It's about a lady who's jealous of another woman because she marrying the man she loves." (A/N: That's my guess anyway)  
  
Prince Legolas looked taken aback and in my head I was going 'ah ha ha ha ha ha!' he soon composed himself though and said, "Then it is a very childish way to show one's love."  
  
That did it for me, "Have you ever been in love Prince Legolas?"  
  
No. I don't believe I said it either. My jaw froze up about the same time my heart stopped working.  
  
"Um... Let's change the subject shall we?" I turned to look at Arwen, thanking her with my eyes, "Yes lets." I agreed hastily, turning back to look at Prince Legolas. And that's when we all noticed he was gone.  
  
"How did he do that?"

* * *

OK, I'm going to leave it there because it's quarter to 11 at night and I've spent the best part of today writing all of this. Please review! 

Also, I realize Aredhel sounds a bit Mary-sue-ish but that's intended... It will all be brought to light soon!!

P.S. Someone couldn't give me a description of a Mary-sue in their review could they? It would be so much help.


End file.
